1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to means and systems for mixing a liquid concentrate and a liquid diluent to form a liquid dilution of desired proportions and for delivering the dilution to one or more work stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various liquid proportioning systems have been developed. See, for example, Pahl, U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,581; Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,686; and Buyce, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,769. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
The Buyce patent discloses an apparatus which includes, in general, a conduit extending from a source of liquid diluent, (e.g., water) to one or more work stations, a metering pump for pumping a specific amount of liquid concentrate from a source thereof to the conduit, a primary pump for receiving and mixing the liquid diluent from the source thereof and the liquid concentrate from the metering pump, and an accumulator for receiving and storing the mixed dilutions from the primary pump.